Soubi's True Intentions
by RainbowAngst
Summary: WE DON'T OWN THIS! Anyway, this story is about Ritsuka and Soubi, as all great Loveless fics are. Kind of... off, uncensored swearing, rated 'M' for safety reasons. Strong yaoi undertones. Please enjoy, and feel free to contact us.


(((WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS: YAOI UNDERTONES, UNCENSORED SWEARING, ANGST AND A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN! RAINBOWANGST DOES NOT OWN LOVELESS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM!!! We're too cheap, we watch it on the Net.)))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in a village far, far away on a teeny tiny little island, there lived a sad little cat boy named Ritsuka. Ritsuka's brother had died 2 years ago, and ever since then, he had taken to wearing turtlenecks. We're not actually sure how the two are related, but that's only a minor detail.

Turtleneck or not, Ritsuka was a very emo little boy, especially since the two years ago when he also lost his memory aside from losing his brother. He had the typical black "swept over one eye" hair style and he wore the tightest clothes you can find. (Oh, the advantages of being a borderline anorexic) To top everything off, he was basically a cold hearted bitch to everyone who wasn't associated with his brother. Overall, this poor emo cat boy was very troubled. And it didn't help that his dad was never seen around and that his mother was psycho.

Now, Ritsuka went to an elementary school with other, happier cat people. One of the little cat girls had started stalking him, but since she didn't know his brother, he was debating pushing her off a cliff one day as he left the school. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed

Like any sensible man bitch of a twelve year old, he attempted to pull away from the grasp of the stranger while randomly shouting. He turned around and his eyes met those of an adult. But...He couldn't tell what gender "it" was. This confused him so much that he stopped struggling all together and just sort of analyzed him. This gave an opportunity for the...thing...to explain itself.

"My name...is Soubi. I am a MAN so don't ask. I knew Seimei."

Now, since this random stranger who happened to be standing suspiciously outside of an elementary school knew his brother, highly obvious hidden intentions or not, he HAD to be trustworthy. He instantly warmed up to Soubi. "Oh...I haven't seen you before in my life. Well, maybe once or twice. And you resemble that of a...what do they call it...pimp...or a hustler. But you knew my brother so it's all good. And you would NEVER do anything to a poor, naive, innocent, troubled adorable little cat boy. So, do you want to come play with me? "

"Yes, I think that would be good. We can...talk..." Soubi said, and grinned to himself. Elementary kids were such dorks.

Ritsuka grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, we can also make memories!" he said as he pulled out his camera and proudly showed it off.

Soubi chuckled as the two of them walked towards a park, "Yes, I think that making memories would be a very, very good idea."

Ritsuka skipped up ahead into the entrance of the park, and set his stuff down at a random picnic table. "YAY! Now we can make memories!"

Soubi simply smirked and pulled the little cat boy towards him, tilting his chin up to look in his eyes. "Ritsuka..." he muttered.

Ritsuka just looked at him. "Um...Soubi? What are you doing?

Soubi just blinked.

"I...I thought we were making memories?"

"We...are?" Soubi stammered.

"But...we need my camera for that!"

"You...want to use your camera?"

"Yes...What were YOU thinking? Don't try anything on me! Oh well. You knew my brother, so of course you won't anyway. Come on! Let's go make memories now. With my camera!" Ritsuka pulled back from Soubi and skipped around the park. "YAY, MEMORIES! WHEE!"

Soubi cursed under his breath. "Why do I always end up picking the ADD kids?"

"Come on Soubi, why aren't you taking pictures? I want you to be in some too. Whee!"

Soubi fought to keep the seemingly carefree smile on his face. "Okay Ritsuka, I'm coming!"

"Fucking innocent little cat boy," he muttered to himself, "Maybe Kio was right and I SHOULD get help..."

Ritsuka ran up to Soubi and showed him the right buttons and controls and all that jazz. Soon, they were taking pictures of everything and anything. Ritsuka was having a blast but Soubi was dying inside. "Why do I put up with this...?" He thought, recalling the last kid who made him give piggyback rides for hours on end. "All this for a piece of ass."

Soon it got dark, and Ritsuka put his camera away. 'Oh, FINALLY!' Soubi thought, 'Now, to make my move!'

But when the would-be pedophile looked up, Ritsuka was already leaving the park, waving to him.

"Bye Soubi!" he called, "Thanks for making memories with me!"

"Wait Ritsuka..." Soubi called after him, almost ready to break down and cry. He WOULD get something after all of that. No matter what it took.

Ritsuka turned around. "I have to go home." He said.

"I...know...but...you have to stay to uh..." He struggled with his words and looked around for a quick excuse. He looked at the picnic table again.

But Ritsuka was gone, and Soubi cursed his hesitation.

The weeks went by much the same, until one day, Soubi just snapped.

"Okay. THAT'S IT. " Soubi suddenly converted from the so-called "care-free" attitude he had into a fit of rage that had clearly been suppressed for too long. "I have been your BITCH for almost 2 months now. And I still haven't gotten any from you!" He fell on his hands and knees and started sobbing in an uncontrolled manner. "I want ass. And I want it NOW."

Ritsuka just looked at him. "Ass?" he asked, dumbfounded, "But...you should have jut asked! I know the perfect place! C'mon!"

And grabbing Soubi's freakishly large hand with his own freakishly tiny one, Ritsuka started running.

Soubi meanwhile, was rejoicing. 'I'ma get some ass!!!' he thought.

Ritsuka suddenly stopped and pointed, and Soubi looked up.

"A petting zoo!" exclaimed Ritsuka cheerfully

"They have lots of donkies here!"

Soubi's eye twitched unnaturally before he started shouting obscenities and other not so nice things and ran away screaming and flailing his arms. He had it with this kid, the little bastard he was.

Ritsuka cocked his head to the side and watched Soubi run off. Shrugging, he went into the petting zoo and hung out with the donkies for several hours before going home.

The next day after school, he saw Soubi outside talking to Yayoi. "Yayoi!" Ritsuka called.

Soubi and Yayoi looked up, and Soubi paled, but Ritsuka just waved and said "Make sure you stay away from donkies with him! Bye!"


End file.
